


The Boy In The Painting

by marielle7595



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, BFFs, Crimes & Criminals, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, Fiction, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Manga & Anime, Mental Health Issues, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielle7595/pseuds/marielle7595
Summary: It's been a while since Lena saw Adam for the last time; if she knew then that it was their last time seeing each other, she would have acted differently, she would have talked more, stressed less, and would at least say what she truly felt about him.What can she do now, but regretting not confessing her feelings and missing the one who's not on earth anymore.
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	1. There is no such thing as coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, we are finally meeting again in a brand new work.  
> an original love story dedicated to the purest girl I've ever met in this life, 'Lena'.
> 
> I still remember how we met.  
> I noticed her first time at a kpop event, then at the university where I found out that we are classmates. 
> 
> And one day she was wearing a BTS Pin, once I noticed it I jumped on her, we had a short conversation about the members, our biases and the next thing I knew was us becoming friends. 
> 
> So I hope you will like and enjoy the story.  
> Feel free to say what you want in the comments section, and don't forget to leave kudos. 
> 
> Peace.
> 
> PS: Eid Mubarak

06:00 Am  
Lena's house

There are two types of people in the morning, those who turn the alarm off and get an extra hours of sleep .  
And those who wake up refreshed and ready to achieve something.

Well, lena is a mix of both, it depends on her mood. 

At 22 years old, going to college seems the hardest thing to do, surviving the boring classes, not getting into conflicts neither drama, and making it to the end of the semester without getting expelled.  
Not that hard, when you are a quiet unnoticed peaceful person, who reads for fun. 

Some of her classmates find her mysterious or boring, but that's not what her best friends think. 

She can go from super quiet to super noisy when she is surrounded by her best friends, or with people that shares the same interests as her. 

Manga... Animes... Kpop... books... Fanfictions... Food... Movies and certainly not boys. 

Intrested in boys yes, having a boyfriend no. 

She may be shy and super kind, but she has high standards that no boy matches her conditions. 

She also may had one crush or two in the past but nothing serious. 

"Lena are you up?" her mom askes out the door  
"yes... I'm up" she replies with a raspy voice  
"your dad will drive you to school today, get ready quickly, okay?" her mom says  
"Okay mom " Lena answers, before she remembers that she already made plans last night with Kami her best friend.  
So she wears whatever she finds on the closet, brushes her teeth, fixes her hair, a little lipstick and she goes down to the kitchen. 

Her father was reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee, and her mom was making her breakfast.  
"mom I'm on diet remember!" Lena affirms  
"does it mean starving yourself to death?" her mom replies.  
"you are starving yourself!?" her father asks astonished.  
"no dad, I'm just taking an apple in the morning that's all" Lena answers after taking a small bite of an apple that was on the kitchen counter.  
Then she adds "dad shall we go".  
"yes baby girl" he replies after putting the newspaper away. 

in the car she asks her father to take the bus station road, so she can pick Kami up, her father nods and turns on the radio to hear the news, if there is something that her dad is obsessed with, it will be politics, he is always looking for updates follows the national news, and listens to debates, and of course won't miss any chance to express his opinion. 

Kami was at the bus station waiting for Lena to come on her feet so she was surprised when she saw her waving from the car, but she got in anyway since she gets along with Lena's parents. 

"Good morning mister D" Kami says once she closes the door.  
"Good morning Kam" he replies. 

the two girls kept chatting about everything the whole drive , whispering when it's a secret or a sensitive thing to mention, and laughing about stuff that are not even funny until they arrived. 

07:55 AM  
University 

Mister D dropped them off in the university parking lot and left. 

"Two classes then we go right" Kam says excitedly  
"yeah about that..." Lena didn't even finish when Kam interrupted her saying "please no... Don't do this to me!!!"  
"do what!" Lena asks  
"you gonna cancel the plan!..." Kam says with a sad voice.  
"no... Of course not" Lena says back after taking her friend's hand. 

Actually she was about to cancel the plan, because that's what she does when she feels uncomfortable. 

but she can't do this to kami, not again and specially not today.  
After what they've been through, the two girls are more like sisters, and Lena is so grateful to have such a girl in her life. 

They met in middle school, two different personalities, different looks, one talks a lot and the other is so quiet, but somehow they end up being friends. 

That's what they say you attract your opposite. 

"I was going to say that our looks doesn't fit with the museum vibe" Lena tells her friend once they grab a seat in the back of the classroom. 

Even though this wasn't what she was going to say, but she is right, they both are wearing hoodies, jeans, snickers and messy hair. 

"Who cares? " Kam replies," we are not gonna meet cute boys at the museum" she adds with a smirk on her face. 

"That's not what I meant , I mean we have to look intellectuals" lena whispers so that her classmates won't hear any of it "let's skip classes and we go change" she adds while looking at her outfit 

Kam opens her eyes real big and asks "who are you and what you did to my friend?" 

Lena giggles and graps her friend's arm and pulls her "let's go now!" 

She stands immediately "are you serious!" 

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Lena crosses her arms to her chest 

Kam feels happy like never before "oh my God. .. Let's go" 

"but to your place... dad is home and I don't want him to ask me why I'm back" the one with the crazy idea confirms. 

"totally yes.... Let's just go before you change your mind" Kam who still not believing replies then adds "I have the perfect outfit for you" 

The two girls call an Uber to drive them to Kami's house. 

they are so excited for skipping school today, Kam has done that before but the quiet one never, she always finds a way to cancel an escaping plan. 

08:45 Am  
Kami's place

Kam's parents are not home, they barely make it for dinner each night, their bakery is always busy. 

that's what happens when you make the best bread in town. 

"I missed you" Kam holds her pillow and lays on her bed  
"you left it two hours ago" lena says and joins her in bed 

The two girls stare at each other realising that they are home in a school day, more than that they are about to make themselves pretty and go to the museum event... 

The first plan was going after school, but some crazy idea hit the none crazy one's head. 

"omg let's change and prepare ourselves " kami jumps from the bed and opens the closet, then adds "you're going to wear the red dress, girl" 

"Hell no! a dress... and red, it's too much for a museum!! " she crosses her arms to her chest. 

"not at all, you are going to look stunning, it will show your collar bones since it has an open collar and your beautiful hips" the one with the sens of fashion affirms. 

starving herself brought an amazing result after all. 

"okay, I guess..." lena says even though she is not so sure if she is going to wear it, and she adds " you should wear a dress too so I won't feel weird by myself" 

"no way!" she stares at herself in the mirror "I have a big butt girl, it's better hidden". 

silence for half a second, then they both burst out laughing. 

"what are you wearing then?" Lena asks  
"I have a beautiful black suit, and I'm wearing it without a blouse under the jacket" she replies and holds the suit in her hand. 

"that's a beautiful outfit for the red carpet" the shy one says. 

"don't worry I'm closing the jacket so no one will see my little tiny boobs" kami says back. 

Then she puts on some music.

They both start singing and dancing while the Playlist is playing... 

avril Lavigne's girlfriend... 

Miley Cyrus party in the USA...

one direction what makes you beautiful... 

BTS idol...

.  
.  
.  
and changing their clothes meanwhile, doing each other's makeup and hair.  
well the results were more than just satisfying, they both feel pretty and confident and even ready to dominate the world.  
They took a final look in the mirror after putting their coats and shoes on. 

"we look like a lesbian couple" Lena says  
"great, no one will hit on us then" Kam replies 

they call an Uber driver to the museum.. It took them fifty minutes to make it there. 

11:00 AM  
Museum 

At the entrance, people are staring at how gorgeous the young girls look. which makes Lena more shy and kami more confident. 

few minutes before they open the door, some journalists arrive to cover the event. 

"Guess it is bigger than I thought it would be" kam murmurs under her breath.  
"how did we get tickets again!" the one with the red dress asks.  
"one of my parents clients" the one in black answers.  
"guess we are lucky then" Lena replies with a smirk on her face.  
Meanwhile the big door opens, and people start getting in, and showing their tickets to some beautiful hostesses. 

the two girls show their tickets also and pass the big door to a huge hallway.  
It gives a middle age royal party vibe.  
"we dressed well eventually" Kam says with a big smile on her face.  
Lena nodded.

there was some violin background music, thousands of lights lightening the hallway, and at the end of it an other big door wide open, the friends pass it and gets into a huge room, a buffet full of all kind of drinks to the right, journalists having a live broadcast to the left, and walls full of paintings, some people are already having drinks and chatting, and from their looks they seem to be the artists.

the two girls get excited, and head to the buffet where they grab a cocktail.

they are so happy and obviously it's better than the boring classes.  
And kami has to thank her mom for giving her the tickets to go instead of her.

The room now is full of intellectual people, all chatting about the pieces of arts exposed, the journalists having quick interviews with each artist, and the servants are passing by the guests to fill their glasses.  
Lena and Kam refuses to drink more or else they gonna end up peeing in the museum's bathroom, and god knows how much they hate peeing anywhere else but their homes.

the girls start walking around the room, standing at each painting to observe it's details, and to read the caption, that's when a mid-aged man approaches them and start talking about the painting they are looking at without even being asked.  
The girls got confused about the amount of informations they are receiving.  
Kami pokes Lena as "let's get rid of him" sign, but Lena is a little amazed by this man who was awkwardly nice so she doesn't pay attention to her friend.

The man suggests to take them to the next painting, but before moving a foot Kam asks him "how do you know all this stuff?", and he answers immediately "i like to educate myself about many things especially what I like, plus I'm the artist"

the two girls were amazed even more, the artist himself is taking them in a tour around the museum, and explaining nicely his art without bragging.

"Nice to meet you sir" Kam says, while Lena smiled.  
"I'm happy to see young girls interested in Art like you too are doing" he replies.

"well my friend here is an artist herself" Kam says introducing Lena to the mid-aged man.  
Lena shakes her head, and hits her friend on her arm discreetly, she hates being the center of any conversation.

"I'd like to see your works one day" the man who seems proud says with a smile on his face then turns to walk the girls to the next painting.  
Lena smiles back and says "I only draw portraits, no big thing"  
The mid-aged man turns back to her "that's amazing" he says and he adds "follow me" 

the girls follow him to the corner of the big room where a very beautiful portrait of a very handsome young man is exhibited. 

Why is it isolated from the other paintings?, is it special or just neglected?. 

"I used only shades of blue making this" the artist says looking at the painting as he rubbs the back of his head like he is revealing some secrets he shouldn't spell out. 

Kam's jaw dropped, and lena frozes in her spot. 

It's not just an ordinary painting. 

Is it Holly? What is this powerful feeling that the girls are feeling. 

The artist keeps explaining how he ended up making this piece of art while Kam listens carefully, lena is still out of earth, all she has in mind now is the details of that beautiful face, she can even imagine the human being behind it.

she keeps observing the details for minutes without saying a word, like she is getting connected with the spirit of the painting. 

It's like it's aura is calling her on . 

God knows how much she wanna touch it.  
How much she want to caress the paper with her fingers, to pass em from the forehead to the lips. 

"it's blue" she finally speaks, "that's what he said, it's made with different shades of blue" Kam replies to her. 

"it.. It's... Beautiful" the girl in the red dress says, "thanks" the artist replies  
"Is it for sale" she asks, "no, not this one" he answers after clearing his throat. 

She felt sad after hearing this like she was gonna buy it or something. 

"what about the boy in the painting, is he someone you know?" she asks again, hoping to get a positive answer, and she does!, but not the one she expects.


	2. a brighter side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, my beautiful readers  
> It's a been a while...how have you been doing? 
> 
> Healthy... Happy... Great... Fine... Positive.  
> I hope you have been doing good all of you. 
> 
> Also I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "THE BOY IN THE PAINTING" and you're ready for a new one full of unexpected surprises.
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments.  
> Stay positive  
> I love you  
> Kisses.

"my son" the artist answers her question and clears his throat , and he keeps staring at the painting like he is seeing it for the first time without blinking an eye. 

lena notices his discomfort, and Kam after seconds of awkward silence says "he is handsome.... Didn't he come today?" 

"I wish he can..." then turns his head looking at Kam "yy--yeah he was a very good looking guy" the mid aged man affirms with a sad smile on his face. 

More discomfort. 

"what do you mean by was ?" Kam asks and regrets asking right after.

"he passed away two years ago" the artist answers with eyes full of tears this time. 

Lena and Kam feel so guilty for being nosy at the moment...Kam wanna hit herself for being dumb, like 'was' doesn't mean that the person is dead, and Lena is looking for something to distract them and reduce the tension she feels. 

"I-I-I'm so sorry sir" she finally apologizes while she bites her bottom lip. 

God knows how much she hates putting herself in such situations. 

"it's okay" he says and opens his mouth to add few words but gets interrupted by an old couple who seem to know him very well.

So he apologizes to the young girls and blinks his eyes in a friendly way and leaves with the couple walking around the museum.

Lena finally breaths, they got out of an awkward situation, she doesn't know how to deal with people's emotions especially strangers.

God saved them this time. 

"I prefer we leave now" Lena suggests

"but he didn't tell us the story of his son yet" Kam claims

"you're kidding me right? "

"ha ha yes... Let's go eat, I'm starving!"

Lena nods, and takes a final look on the painting. 

She was saying goodbye, but not for too long. 

02:30 PM  
Out of the museum 

the two girls leave the event very early but they seem to had enough for today. 

Lena can't stop thinking about the boy's death story, while Kam keeps waving to every taxi cab passing and none of them stops. 

" how he died" Lena asks herself, "was it painful" 

"are we invisible or what!" Kam claims angrily. 

"let's just walk to the restaurant" 

"ughh, " and adds" remind me to never wear heels ever again ", she stares at her friend who was quiet during her little drama, then slightly hits her in the arm saying" what are you thinking about? "

Lena finally wakes up from her little daydream  
" no, nothing it's just that I feel sad for the artist's son "  
" it is sad yeah, such a charming young man " her friend replies. 

and they keep chatting about the exhibition the whole way to the restaurant. 

once they make it there, they grabbed seats in an isolated table after washing their hands, ordered the same thing after staring at the menu for like ten minutes, two double burgers with extra cheese and French fries, kam picks soda while Lena goes for water. 

Lena knows she will feel guilty later for eating junk food, but she can't resist it for now. 

the order is served after ten minutes , they start eating and chatting about how great the day is going so far, then kam's phone rings she answeres almost immediately once she sees the name of the caller which leaves Lena with question marks. 

"hello"  
"I'm doing great how about you?"  
"I've had something to do"  
"I'll tell you later, of course"  
" Have a good evening"  
"Bye"

"from the look on your face, I'm convinced it's a guy" Lena affirms. 

"well... Yeah" kam says happily and sighs. 

"aren't you gonna tell me who is he" Lena asks. 

Kam sighs again " Jaden" 

"Jaden from our class!" Lena asks shockingly. 

"who else..." lover girl says. 

"really Jaden!, he is kinda creepy" and she takes a bite from her burger. 

"He is not" 

"He is" 

And she takes an other bite from the burger, then notices kam's focused eyes on her "okay he is not" she says with mouth full of food. 

Kam smiles and looks at her phone "he was worried why I didn't show up in class today". 

"he noticed your absence, that's a good sign" Lena replies after finishing her burger and adds "and I won't be eating the next three days" 

"ugh stop it with your diet, you're fine" Kam starts eating quickly and scrolls her phone then turns it to her friend showing jaden's picture "look at how handsome he is" 

Lena takes the phone and observes the picture "he is charming but he has a creepy look in his eyes" 

Kam takes the phone from her friend and kisses the screen " you'll regret what you're saying once we'll have cute babies". 

04:00 PM  
The restaurant 

"let's ask for dessert" Kam suggests. 

"hell no" Lena exclaims. 

"why" 

"I'm on diet remember!" 

"ughh but I'm not" 

"then eat alone" 

"you eating with me" 

"No" 

"just small bites" 

"No" 

"fine, but you owe me dessert next time we go out" 

"okay" 

"and not at the university cafeteria" 

Lena laughs and nods "let's go then" she says. 

the two girls pay the bill and head out of the restaurant 

"now what?" Kam asks. 

"let's go home" Lena answers. 

"it still early, let's walk to the library" Kam suggests, 

"aren't you tired of walking and standing all day" Lena asks 

"yes but since we are out I Want us to enjoy it as much as we can" Kam answers. 

"it's like we rarely go out...... we are daily out!!!! " lena says. 

"University doesn't count" Kam exclaims. 

"okay fine let's walk to the library" Lena finally accepts 

"yess! " Kam says with a grin on her face 

they start walking when she adds "have you noticed that we didn't take any pictures!" 

"it's not allowed at the museum" Lena says 

"I'm not talking about the paintings, but us wearing these wonderful outfits" the girl in the suit says. 

"it's not too late" the girl in the red dress affirms. 

"I have an idea, let's cross the road to the front street,  
it's cleaner we can take pictures there" Kam suggests, and Lena accepts immediately. 

she learned through their years of friendship not to argue with her a lot, because Kam is not someone who takes no for an answer. 

The girls wait for the green light so they can cross the street with a bunch of people, and when it finally changes from red to green, they let the people pass first then they follow them. 

that's when a car comes fastly towards their direction without a small warning not even a honk, the people notice the crazy driver coming, so they hurry to the other side, Kam also notices so she hurries too thinking Lena is just behind her, she throws her hand behind to grab her or to grab whatever she touches, the dress... her bag... or anything else, the important is the safety of them both, but her hand can't find Lena's neither anything that belongs to her, she turns back immediately to see that lena is few steps away checking her phone without paying attention to the fast car that is few inches from her now. 

Kami screams Lena's name crazily "LEEENAAA" 

The time stops at that second, the whole world jumps in a scary silence, that's when her friend who was walking with very small steps raises her head to see Kam screaming, shocked people looking at her, and the car that is about to hit her, so all she does is covering herself with her hands hoping some miracle happens and the car won't hit her, but the age of miracles doesn't exist anymore. 

The driver doesn't even try to avoid Lena, he finally honks but it's too late, the car hits Lena so hard that her body flies all over the car to fall to the ground full blooded, not a small move. 

Kam runs to her friend, removes the hair that is covering all her face and sees the blood, she panics more and with tears falling like a river she screams asking for help "call an ambulance!!!!!!" 

she holds her friend's head with her shaky hands and says "Lena please say something, I'm begging you please"... a woman from the crowd recommend her not to move Lena's head and Kam puts her hands away and keeps crying and talking "Lena please open your eyes please wake up"... 

She feels so guilty because the whole crossing the street thing was her idea.. 

05:00 pm  
Accident area

Meanwhile The driver who stops, gets out of the car for a second just to see the damage he caused, panics and gets in again and leaves with the same speed he stopped with . 

the ambulance and the police arrive after ten minutes. 

they take Lena who is severely injured to the hospital, Kam also gets in the ambulance with them, while the police are questioning the crowd that are surrounding the accident area. 

"He seemed in the early thirties , wearing all black, a half covered face, driving a 98 black BMW". 

That's what the witnesses told the police, and since no one noticed a detail in his face neither the registration number , catching him will be hard. 

06:00 PM  
University hospital 

Kam is nervously sitting alone in the waiting room sweating from head to toe, shaking her left foot , crying whenever she gets flashbacks about the accident , praying for a positive news about her friend's condition.

she keeps checking her phone to see what time it is, and suddenly remembers that she didn't inform Lena's parents yet, which makes her even more nervous and anxious. 

but she must to.. 

So she unlocks her phone and calls Mrs D, in the few seconds she takes to answer, Kam thinks about her words and finds nothing to say. 

from the other side Lena's mom answers the call but kami is still not having a single word how to announce that their daughter got hit by a car... 

after ten seconds of silence she decides to speak

" Mrs D..." with a shaky voice, she starts tearing again. 

"yes my darling" Lena's mom replies. 

"t-t-there was a-a-an accident.." Kam stutters. 

"Kam what happened!!" Mrs D asks shockingly...

Kam calms herself a little and opens her mouth to answer the question but the words won't come out, she is suffocating, hardly breathing, and about to cry again... 

"Kam... Tell me! No matter what it is" Mrs D asks again

"Lena got hit by a car, and we are in the hospital now, she is in the operating room" Kam finally answers the question after a big struggle. 

"what!!... In what hospital are you!?!" Mrs D who is trying to look courageous asks. 

"University hospital" Kam answers. 

"I'm on my way" the mother answers and hangs up. 

Kam hides her phone in her coat pocket, wipes her tears, closes her eyes, crosses her hands, and starts praying quietly for her friend.

twenty minutes later, that passed like hours to Kam, Lena's worried parents arrive. 

Mr D asks about the accident and kami tells them how it exactly happened, and they all set in the waiting room together, the overwhelmed kami, the father who is trying to encourage the ladies while he is falling apart from the inside. 

His baby girl is in a very bad condition and he has nothing to do but waiting and praying.. 

Minutes later the doctor gets out of the operating room, they jumped on him asking about how the surgery went, and he calms them saying " she broke her left ankle, and got bruises all over her body, a mild concussion and a cut in the forhead, thank god she didn't bleed a lot، the shock was hard but we stopped the internal bleeding; we are keeping her under observation for at least a week" and he adds " she still unconscious, you can see her once she wakes up" 

Kam and the parents feel relieved and finally the smile is back to their faces, they thank the doctor for his job and take back their seats while he leaves. 

"thank god she is fine" Mr D says 

"she is a fighter, I told you" Mrs D says 

After seconds of silence, Mr D asks Kam "what you two were doing in that area, I think I dropped you in the university the morning" 

"there was an exhibition at the museum, so we went to see the exposed paintings" Kam guiltily answers.., then Mrs D interrupts their side talking saying "Kam aren't you tired? I think you should go home" 

"I'll stay until she wakes up" she responds 

"I'll stay and I'll call you when she does, go have some rest" Mrs D insists 

"come, I'll drive you home because I'm passing by the police station" the father says 

Kam who finds nothing to say accepts and leaves with Mister D. 

They had a small talk during the drive about the crazy driver who hit Lena that seemed more like an investigation.  
apparently Mr D is determined to catch the driver or that's what Kam thinks. 

08:00 PM  
Kam's House 

Once at home kami takes her clothes off and takes a hot shower, she lays in bed thinking about what happened, and still not believing that their great day turned to almost a funeral. 

Is she blaming herself? Yes. 

but less than earlier since the doctor brought good news, but the guilt feeling won't go at least not now. 

The exhausted Kam falls asleep before her parents make it home.

she is used to it. 

Not having them around is not something new to her, but today she needed to be hugged by her mom, to hear her dad saying "everything is going to be okay", she wanted to cry in their arms so bad, she always wanted them to care about her feelings same as they care about her needs. 

But this never happened and never will, and she knows it. 

09:00 PM  
University hospital 

Lena opens hardly her eyes and sees everything blurry, can't figure out where she is; feeling numb and dizzy, thirsty like never before, she tries to move her left hand but stops when she feels pain.. She blinks several times so the image becomes clearer, that's when her mom who was sitting on a chair to her right notices her, she hurries to call a nurse and comes back... 

Two nurses get in with her, one of them speaks to Lena to help her wake up and the other one raises the bed up, and turns on a small flash light on Lena's eyes asking her regular questions that Lena answers correctly. 

They calm Mrs D before leaving saying that Lena is fine now, and the doctor will pass by later this night. 

Lena asks her mom for water, and Mrs D helps her to drink it also fixes her pillow "I'll call your dad and tell him you woke up" she says right after putting the glass of water. 

"where is Kam?" Lena who feels pain everywhere asks. 

"your father drove her home" Mrs D answers 

"give me my phone, I have to call her she must be worried" Lena says and tries to move but the pain doesn't let her. 

"calm down honey, I'll call her" her mom says and calls the father to inform him, and right after hanging up she calls Kam to let her know but she doesn't pick up. 

"she is not picking up, she must be sleeping" her mom says. 

"why? What time is it?" Lena asks and notices that her left foot is all covered in plaster. 

"it's almost nine thirty" her mom answers. 

Lena sighs and asks her mom to remove the pillow because she wanna sleep more, and she does, after few minutes she falls asleep. 

Her father arrives an hour later he kisses her in the head and have a quick chat with the doctor who passed to check his patient; then Mr D leaves and his wife because the hospital term doesn't allow night visits. 

Lena stays alone under the nurses surveillance. 

On their way home Mr D tells his wife what the police informed him, that the security camera in the street where the accident happened catched the registration number of the car and it won't take a long time to find both the car and the driver. 

such news reassured Lena's parents. 

01:00 AM  
University Hospital 

Lena wakes up thirsty again and finds no water on the night stand .. She presses the botton to call a nurse but no one shows up... 

she forces herself to get up since the pain decreased, and stands on her right foot, and leans on the night stand then the chair then the wall until she arrives to the door , she opens it and finds a wheelchair, she sits in it and moves it forward to the reception and finds no nurse, so she decides to get into the rooms to search for water. 

The first room is empty no patient, no water, the second one also contains no water and the patient was asleep, she keeps moving with her wheelchair checking the rooms till the end of the hallway, the last room, she knocks and gets in when she doesn't hear  
a response.

She finds two bottles of water on the night desk of the patient who is under the respirator, she is convinced that a patient in a coma won't drink water and they are probably for those who visit this patient, so she sneaks to take one of them, she approaches discretly, takes one and puts it on her lap, and sneaks a peek on the patient's face for a second and freezes in her place.

She knows this face.

She knows this young man.

She met him before... But Where!

Such a pretty face...

"where.... Where.... Where!" She asks herself

She approaches his face more, she feels her heart beat uncontrollably racing, she catches her breath as she stares at his beautiful face, his magnificent lightly skin, the perfectly structured jaw, his impeccable messy blonde hair. 

She bites her bottom lip nervously, and feels like a heat coming out of her, shivers all over her body... She gets a flashback of the portrait she saw this morning, she closes her eyes to remember its details, then she opens them and stares again at the young man in coma. 

It's him!... It's the boy in the painting.


	3. Young and Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful people, HELLO
> 
> How have you been doing? 
> 
> It's been a while, but I am back with a very long third chapter of the story that I hope you will enjoy.
> 
> You will meet new people, most of them are females. 
> 
> A special thanks to My editor who's my sister "Lola" 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos, also to say what you want in the comments section. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves.  
> Ily. 
> 
> Ciao ciao 
> 
> "Ps: excuse the vocabulary mistakes I made "

Lena throws her right hand to touch his face to make sure she is not hallucinating.

Suddenly someone opens the door and gets in "I searched after you almost everywhere!!" a young terrified nurse claims.

Lena panics and finds no words, she holds the bottle of water and shows it to the nurse "I was searching for water"

"the next time you need anything come to me" the nurse says and moves the wheelchair then adds "let me take you to your room"

Lena tries to defend herself "I didn't find anyone at the reception earlier"

"I went to bring coffee for two minutes" the nurse defends herself with this excuse "you are not supposed to leave bed, you are not healed yet" she adds 

" okay, I won't leave it again" Lena affirms 

But she doesn't mean it, not at all, in fact she is thinking when to leave bed again just to go see that young man , she has to!. 

Once in her room, the nurse helps her to lay down, also helps her to drink water, fixes her pillow and blanket, puts back the serum in her arm, and injects something with an injection and says "this will help you to sleep" 

But Lena doesn't want to sleep now, she wants to leave bed again. 

The nurse leaves the room and Lena feels sleepy like never before in few minutes later she falls asleep like a baby. 

10:30 Am  
University hospital 

Lena opens her eyes hardly after hearing some noises that she can't tell if they were in the weird dream she just had or around her. 

She blinks few times to get a clear image of her mom's smiley face and kam's worried one. 

"when did you guys come? " she asks with raspy voice 

"what time is it?" she adds trying to clear her throat. 

"we just got in" her mom answers and rubs her daughter's hair. 

"hey strong girl, how do you feel?" Kam asks. 

"better than yesterday" she answers and gets a  
flashback of what happened yesterday. 

She saw the boy in the painting here at the hospital. 

She opens her mouth to tell Kam what happened, but the moment gets interrupted by a nurse who gets in after knocking. 

Lena immediately recognizes her, she is the nurse who caught her in the room yesterday night. 

The nurse changes the serum, and helps Lena to get up, so she can change her bandages, and Lena in the middle of all that is thinking how to abord what she saw in the room last night. 

"I am sorry" she finally speaks. 

The nurse smiles and replies "it's okay it's my job" 

"I mean about yesterday... When I went searching for  
water" Lena makes it clear so the nurse will remember.

"I am sorry, I'm afraid that I don't know what are you talking about" the nurse with confused eyes replies. 

Kam and Mrs D keep staring without understanding what is going on. 

"yesterday night I went searching for water in the wheelchair that I found in the hallway, and since the reception was empty I didn't find a nurse to ask for, so I checked the rooms in the hallway to find one bottle, and you caught me in the last room remember! " Lena claims thinking that telling the story will refresh the nurse's memory. 

But the nurse seems not to remember. 

" don't worry darling I'll call the doctor " she says and changes looks with the two other ladies in the room. 

The nurse goes out of the room quickly and gets back with the doctor. 

Lena don't understand what is going on or what is about to happen. 

The doctor stands face to face with Lena touches her head and press it a little bit asking "do you feel any pain?" 

"No" she answers. 

He grabs a led pen light, and lighten it to her eyes asking, "are you feeling dizzy" 

"No" she answers "I will if you don't turn this flash light off" she adds 

The doctor turns it off and asks again " have you had any weird dreams or nightmares in the past night" 

"weird dream.. Yes, but I can't remember it" she says. 

"what is going on doctor?" Mrs D asks 

"don't worry madame, I'm just checking there is no brain injury, because she just told the nurse a story, so we are afraid she is hallucinating" the doctor answers. 

"HALLUCINATING!" Lena shockingly claims. 

"I wasn't telling a story from my imagination, it really happened last night" she angrily tells the doctor and stares at the nurse for few seconds then asks her "you really don't remember that?" 

the nurse immediately answers "I'm working a morning shift today, if we met like you said last night , it means I worked the night shift which ends at seven in the morning, I won't be here now" 

Lena finds no word to say and Kam notices her friend so she decides to defend Lena's story even though she doesn't know yet what exactly happened saying " or maybe you are working a double shift" 

"not in this hospital, we have enough medical staff to work each shift, no one works double." the doctor says almost immediately after hearing Kam's opinion. 

"or maybe you are both lying!" Lena says after getting encouraged by Kam's point of view. 

Kam opens her mouth to add more but gets interrupted by Mrs D "enough both of you! " she says looking at Lena and Kam "what is this! the court!" she angrily asks them. 

The two girls remain silent. 

"I'm sorry doctor for this chaos" the mom apologizes. 

"who's side are you mom?! " Lena furiously asks her mother but gets no answer. 

The mother Keeps talking to the doctor ignoring her daughter's question "what do you think made her say that?" she asks him. 

And he answers "the shock she had from the car can cause hallucinations."

" is it dangerous? " the worried mom asks again 

" we will scan her head this after noon, to make sure she doesn't have any injury, and about the hallucinations in the majority of cases they'll disappear within days" the doctor reassures her. 

Then he leaves with the nurse, the mom closes the door behind them and turns to the girls asking "what was that for!" 

The girls find no word to answer her with. 

"I'll be back this afternoon to see the scanner result, try not to make any other problems Lena" 

Mrs D tells her daughter and heads to the door leaving then stops and looks at Kam "you are coming with me" 

Lena claims "mom!" 

Kam follows the mom without saying a word  
And they both leave. 

Angry Lena finds nothing to do, she lays in bed and thinks about what happened, and wonders why the nurse would lie, and immediately realizes that she is hiding something for sure, so she decides to investigate it herself, and since hospitals are busy the morning and her next appointment is in the afternoon, she has large of time to go check the room again.  
She jumps from the bed, stands on her right foot, but hears the door about to get opened, she panics a little and tries to go back to bed but it's too late she got busted. 

By Kam. 

Lena can't believe her eyes and says " you're back!" 

"Isn't it obvious" Kam answers after closing the door. 

"How?" 

"I sneaked in" 

"what about mom" 

"I told her I have things to do in the town, so she didn't insist on driving me home " 

Kam helps Lena to sit down and she sits next to her "Now tell me what happened" 

"promise me you won't give the crazy look the doctor gave me earlier" Lena says

"if I thought you are crazy for a second I won't be here now" Kam replies 

And she tells her the whole story... 

"Oh my God" Kam jumps from the bed saying "that bitch is hiding something" 

"go search for a wheelchair in the hallway, I need to confirm what I saw yesterday first" Lena says

"you know what we are about to do?" Kam asks

"getting into troubles" Lena answers. 

"No, having a little adventure" Kam says. 

She hurries to the hallway and brings the first wheelchair she finds and gets back. 

Helps her friend to sit in it. 

the two girls sneak out of the room, try to avoid each doctor they cross, but no one really pays attention to them. 

Once at the end of the hallway, the two friends take a breath before getting into the boy's room. 

They get in without knocking. 

Unlike their expectations, the room is completely empty, clean, fixed bed, no respirator, no young man in coma no nothing.

Lena feels sad "maybe I was hallucinating like they said"

Kam tries to cheer her friend up " hallucinating is better than the shity reality"

"You are not helping" Lena claims then adds "it felt so real"

"maybe they moved him from here" Kam says

"why would they do that?" Lena asks

"like in movies, to avoid getting busted by people like us" Kam abswers

"Nosy people"

"No, but people sent by God"

"okay, you are the one hallucinating now"

"the point is, hallucinating or not, everything happens for a reason in this life" Kam wisely says.

Lena quietly stares at the whole room, the corners, the desk where she found bottles, the bed, then notices something shining between the bed and the night desk..she asks her friend to check since she can't.

Kam grabs it and it turns out to be an earing.

She knows this earing!

"Lena show me your ear!" she asks her friend almost immediately after grabbing it.

"oh my God!" Kam screams

"what!!" Lena asks

She shows the earing to her friend, and Lena's jaw dropped.

"that is mine!, I may've dropped it without knowing" Lena says with a smile.

"it means you were here last night, and that nurse is hiding something for real" Kam affirms.

"I didn't like her from the first sight" Lena confirms, and then asks "what should we do now? " 

"not now!, later tonight, we'll go searching for the one in coma" Kam suggests. 

"yeah right, and how we gonna do that?, we are in a hospital full of people" Lena says. 

"let me take you to your room before they notice your absence first" Kam says back. 

Kam pushes the wheelchair until they make it to the room, after closing the door, they set together making a plan for tonight. 

"you must be with me tonight" Lena says 

" duh of course the plan is mine" Kam answers 

"how about your parents?" 

"they don't even notice my existence, so they won't notice my absence" 

Lena feels sorry for her best friend, and Kam notices Lena's pity eyes so she tries to change the sad vibe saying "you know what I forgot" 

"what" Lena asks 

"to text Jaden back" Kam answers 

"what!!... Are you crazy, why didn't you text him back" Lena asks 

"I was tired when I got home yesterday and I wasn't in the mood, you almost died" Kam answers with tears in her eyes. 

Lena holds kam's hands to reassure her saying "I'm still alive" 

"thank God" Kam stutters 

"heyy don't cry, I won't leave you" Lena says and holds her friend in her arms. 

"you better not" Kam says and holds her tighter. 

After spending few minutes in each others arms, Kam stands up, tells Lena she'll be back in the afternoon when Mrs D won't be here checking, also to stay the night with Lena. 

Lena stays alone, she finds nothing to do, she consults her phone to see that she has more than twenty unread messages all from different people, she realizes that the whole world heard about the accident, she sighs and lays in bed and promises herself to reply when she is ready to interact with people she usually avoid in real life. 

02:00 Pm  
Kam's house 

Kam prepares a small bag with a pyjamas in it, her tooth brush, warm socks, and some snacks, her phone charger, headphones, and a book in case she loses sleep. 

"do you have a sleepover?" Kam's mother who is unusually home asks. 

"ohh.. Mom, you scared me, why are you home?" Kam answers with a question. 

"your father forgot some papers, I'm here to take them" her mom answers and adds "you have a sleepover at Lena's?" 

"Yes.. I mean no, Lena is at the hospital, she got hit by a car yesterday, and I'm staying the night with her" Kam answers. 

"Oh My God!!" her mom shockingly exclaimes "why didn't you tell us!" 

"why would I?" Kam answers and closes the bag she just packed. 

"what do you mean!, she is your friend and I care about her same as I care about you" Kam's mother answers. 

"oh mother please!"

"do we have a problem here!" 

"If you cared enough you would have noticed if we have a problem or not" 

"if there is a problem, tell me about it" 

"ugh, mom forget it" 

"no, actually I have like an hour, I'll drive you to the hospital, and you will tell me about the problem in our way" 

Kam remains silent, holds the bag and follows her mom to the car. 

In the car, Kam keeps punishing her mother by staying silent, while her mom keeps telling her about the bakery. 

"So you will stay silent" she tells Kam

"maybe" Kam answers 

Kam's mother takes a breath then says :" I know I have been absent during your teenage years because of the bakery project, I thought you will get over it after becoming an adult, but guess I was wrong..."  
She takes an other breath then adds" I am sorry for being such a bad mom, but all what we are doing is for you, you will take the lead after our retirement, the bakery will be yours "

Kam interrupts her" who said I wanna work in your bakery "

" it's our bakery, you me and your dad "her mom answers. 

" mom I don't understand why are we having this conversation " Kam asks. 

" you were the one giving me attitude, so I decided to make some things clear "her mom answers. 

" you don't have to" Kam insists 

"I don't know how to talk to you anymore, you don't like a single word I say" her mom exclaims, and parks at the hospital entrance. 

Kam opens the door and gets out and right before closing it she tells her mom" don't bother yourself mother, because it won't make any difference " and she closes the door and leaves. 

Her mother starts the car and thinks the whole drive to the bakery about the conversation with her only daughter. 

Does she blame herself for being an absent mom? 

She does. 

Is she going to do something about it. 

No. 

03:00 pm  
University hospital 

Some nurse takes Lena to the scanner room after preparing her, while Mrs D waits in the waiting room. 

Meanwhile Kam arrives at Lena's room and finds no one, so she decides to wait for her. 

Lena finishes quickly, the nurse helps her to go back to the room, while Mrs D stays to discuss her daughter's condition with the doctor. 

Lena enters and finds her best friend waiting for her, Kam who was sitting in the bed volunteers to help her lay down, and seconds right after the nurse leaves Lena tells her friend "hide right now mom is coming!" 

Kam panics and finds no place where to hide. 

Not under the bad, it's too obvious. 

Not in the closet, she won't fit. 

Not behind the door, Mrs D will see her. 

So she hurries and hides behind the curtains, the only unnoticed place of the room. 

Mrs D enters to check up on Lena one last time and leaves. 

finally, peace. 

Lena and kam are now alone in the room, no one to annoy them, so they start making a plan for tonight. 

"at what time the doctor passes to check the patients the night" Kam asks. 

"how do I know, do I look like I work here? " Lena answers sarcastically. 

"okay then we'll wait for him till he comes and we leave after him" Kam suggestes. 

"is this part of the plan" Lena asks 

"of course it is, we need his master key to open the locked doors" Kam answers 

Lena keeps staring at her friend who seems to have spying background. 

Kam keeps talking " so for the plan we need the master key, and a wheelchair" 

Lena asks "is that all? " 

"ah yeah I almost forgot, a knife to murder the nurse in case we get caught by her" she answers 

"what!!" Lena exclaimes. 

Kam laughs at Lena's face expressions and says "I'm kidding" 

"what if all this goes in vain, what if we don't find him" the one with the broken foot asks. 

" then this night will be a good memory" Kam answers. 

Lena feels sad after hearing this, she can't hide how bad she wants to see the young man in coma again, also to prove the nurse wrong. 

10:30 PM  
University hospital 

Seven hours passes fastly, the two girls passed it laying in the same bad listening to music, eating the snacks Kam brought.  
Kam takes a look at the time and realises it's almost the doctors last check on the patients.  
She jumps from the bed and says :

"the doctor will pass any minute, here's what you have to do...

Kam gets interrupted by Lena" sorry, what!!!... What I have to do.... I "

" yes, 'you' you will steal the master key from his pocket, while I hide behind the curtains"

"and how I'm gonna do that exactly!"

"Just pretend having a headache or being bothered by the rubber band, so he will fix it for you, that's when you take the master key from his pocket"

"that's so stupid"

"do you have a better idea, I don't think so"

" what if he doesn't have a master key"

"All doctors do have one"

"What if he sees me taking the master key from his pocket " 

"ah..... then you have to kiss him and tell him that you have a crush on him, so he gets disturbed and forgets about the key " 

Lena frowns.  
Kam laughs. 

And they hear Knocks at the door, Kam hides quickly behind the curtains , and Lena lays back in bed, the one knocking opens the door and gets in. 

a pretty female doctor aproachs to Lena's bed holding Lena's file in her hands" hi Lena I'm your doctor for this night , how you feeling "

Lena quickly remembers the plan" the bandage in my head is bothering me "

" let me fix it for you "the doctor answers. 

and she comes closer to Lena to fix it. 

Lena throws her hands slowly in the doctors apron, she finds nothing, and slowly removes it, throws her hand again in the other pocket while the doctor is taking time to fix the bandage. 

Lena finds nothing. 

She decides to take a final risk and throws her hand in the doctor's dress pocket. 

She has no explanation if she gets caught, and for sure the kissing part is canceled since the doctor is a female. 

She touches something having the shape of a credit card, and immediately grabs it and hides it under her butt. 

The doctor finishes, takes the file back in her hand and tells Lena to call her if she needs anything during the night and leaves. 

Lena breaths finally and calls Kam behind the curtain. 

"she's gone" Lena says

"finally" Kam says and shows herself. 

Lena takes the thing she stole from the doctor's pocket, and confirms that it's the master key they planned to steal from the beginning. 

She shows it to Kam and asks "now what!" 

"Now, I'll wear the spying outfit and I'll go bring the wheelchair " Kam answers and takes the bag she packed earlier, she opens it, and takes out a pyjama. 

"that's the spying outfit! " Lena burst out laughing. 

"what you expect, a leather pants and a jacket?" Kam asks and takes her shirt off. 

"maybe... but why are you putting your pyjama ? " Lena asks again . 

Kam finishes changing then answers "I noticed the morning that not all patients wear a gown, some are wearing their pyjamas" , and hides the bag in the closet and sneaks out to the hallway and brings a wheelchair she finds near the door. 

She helps her friend to sit in it. 

"we'll check all the rooms one by one" Lena suggests. 

"yes, and if we get caught, you are deaf and I'm blind" Kam answers. 

"what a smart idea! " Lena sarcastically answers. 

"haha ... We won't get caught, nights are always quiet at hospitals so don't worry " Kam replies. 

"how do you know all this" Lena asks. 

"by watching THE NIGHT SHIFT, and GREY'S ANATOMY" Kam proudly answers. 

"those are TV shows you know, they have nothing to do with reality" Lena says. 

"of course they do, all doctors are having affairs with each other" Kam laughs and answers. 

Lena laughs and affirms "true" and adds, "so we'll take the elevator to the next floor" 

"let's go" Kam says 

"W.. w.. wait !" Lena claims 

"what!" 

"we're going to be in big trouble" 

"we're already in trouble, I'm staying the night here and it's against hospital rules" 

Kam pushes the wheelchair. 

She opens the door and finds the hallway clear, a busy nurse at the reception ; she won't certainly notice them,  
So they sneaked in the other direction to the elevator, Lena presses the button and they wait seconds for it to arrive. 

They get in once the door opens, Lena presses the second floor button. 

Few seconds and They arrive, the elevator door opens, they get out to an other clear hallway. 

"guess we're lucky" Lena says. 

"see, I told you hospitals are not that busy at night" Kam answers. 

The two girls get separated to do a quick job, they check each room discreetly, and all they find is sleeping patients or others reading or watching the boring hospital TV program . 

Lena and Kam meet again at the end of the hallway and take the elevator to the next floor to do the same. 

The third floor is the children's, so they finish faster than they thought. 

The next one is for the old people suffering from Alzheimer, a very quiet floor almost empty, the two girls find many locked doors, that they use the master key to open them, and still not finding what they are looking for. 

They meet again at the elevator, but the button they are pressing is not working , Lena thinks a little then uses the master key, and the button turns red and the elevator moves. 

Once at the fifth floor, The two girls find the lighting weirdly soft, so Kam suggests to work together and not separately and Lena accepts. 

Kam pushes the wheelchair slowly that makes remarkable noises realizing that they are the only ones in this hallway. 

"I think we should not be here" Lena tells her friend.

"let's check quickly and leave" Kam answers. 

They continue moving forward, and suddenly they hear two different voices of people talking and walking to their direction , the two girls panic while the footsteps get closer. 

"What should we do" Lena whispers 

"I don't know, let's hide" Kam whispers back. 

Lena sees around and gets confused and wonders which room is better to hide in this hallway. 

While the footsteps are getting closer, the two friends freak out and try to get in the first room to their right. 

But the door is locked up. 

" give me the master key" Kam whispers to Lena  
who's horrified more than her "I don't have it" she answers .

"what do you mean by you don't have it!" Kam who's about to pee herself asks

"I don't know where it is, I thought you have it" the one in the wheelchair answers 

The footsteps are right in the corner now, and the two girls are about to get caught by who ever is coming...  
And suddenly the door they tried to open opens by itself... 

The girls stare at it each other shocked and confused at the same time and with no second guessing Kam pushes Lena forward and gets in. 

And the door closes right after them. 

How? They don't know  
Who? They also don't know 

But it's better than getting caught by someone working in the hospital. 

The room is quiet, Lena holds kam's hand out of fear and the other squeezes on Lena's. 

The room is barely lighting, but they can see how well decorated it is, it's like a hospital suite .

"Who are you?, and what are you doing here?" a woman in the middle fourties asks from behind, and apparently she was the one who opened the door for them. 

"we just lost our way to our floor and we ended up here, we're sorry for disturbing" Lena answers. 

"that's a half answer for my question and you're lying! " the woman says and gets closer to them, and the more she gets closer the more her facial features get clearer, the wrinkles in her forehead, and around her big eyes, the well structured nose no matter the age, the friendly face no matter how serious she is trying to be at the moment. 

"I'm Kam and this is Lena" Kam introduces herself and her friend. 

"and..." the woman insists 

"we lost our way to our rooms" Lena insists on her main answer. 

"patients don't have access to this floor, so how can you be lost in it?, unless you have a master key" the woman smartly says. 

Silence... The two girls exchanges confused looks, while the woman approaches them. 

More silence, Lena's heart is about to blow and Kam's is about to get out of her chest. 

The woman now is face to face with the girls, Lena can clearly see her blue eyes. 

"are you looking for something?" the blue eyed woman asks.

Lena sighs... And decides to answer and before doing it, Kam squeezes harder on her hand, giving her a sign not to.

But lena does answer saying " we are looking for the master key we dropped"

Kam breaths, she thought for a second that Lena was going to tell the woman about their main purpose.

"you mean this one" the woman says showing the master key in her hand.

The girls don't believe their eyes.

How she has it? 

She reads what's written in it" Amanda sallivan, 31 years old, resident doctor at University hospital..." " so you are a doctor and a patient" she says looking at Lena "or is it you Amanda" looking at Kam.

The girls keep it cool while freaking out in the inside. 

Silence again... 

Then she laughs! 

the woman who is interrogating them and making them sweat laughs! 

And says " I'm not gonna report you, but you have to give this to her owner, you will cause her problems if not" and she gives it back to them. 

The two girls nod. 

"we promise to give it back to the owner" Lena says. 

"good" and she adds "I was young and wild when I was your ages too" she sighs then keeps talking "but you need to be careful not to make stupid decisions" 

Lena listens carefully while Kam questions herself why this stranger woman is telling them her life story. 

"how old are you?" the woman asks them. 

"I'm 22 years old" Lena answers, "and I am 23" Kam says. 

The woman smiles friendly and says " my son is turning 24 years old next week " she deeply sighs then adds " I wish I can celebrate it with him" 

" you can celebrate it once you get out of the hospital" Lena innocently says. 

The woman smiles at them and says " come with me" and she walks forward 

The two girls exchange looks with each other and hesitates about what she just asked them. 

"she is gonna murder us" Lena murmurs under her breath to Kam. 

" it's time for plan B" Kam whispers back. 

"do we have one?" Lena asks discreetly. 

" let's hit her with the vase over there on the back of her head and run away" Kam answers pointing at the vase. 

the woman interrupts their little side talking and insists " come on" and she opens a door leading to an other room. 

The two girls follow her cautiously, Kam walking and Lena pushing the wheels with her hands and they get in the second room after her.

A better lighting

a respirator

a hospital bed 

and a young man laying in the bed under the respirator inconsciently. 

Kam who can't believe her eyes turns immediately to Lena who freezes in her spot. 

"that's my son Adam" the woman tells the girls. 

And right after hearing his name Lena's heart beats races. 

The girls get closer to the bed. 

Lena sees the same face she saw and touched last night, and the same face she saw in the painting the day before. 

And Kam who is still not believing what is happening, confirms that this young man's face is identical to the one of the portrait exhibited the other day at the museum event. 

"he had a car accident two years ago" the woman speaks "and he is in coma ever since" she adds while looking at him attentively like every mom does. 

Lena stares at him, and the more she looks, the more she wants to touch him, the more she wants to capture not only his image in her head but also how his skin feels in her hands. 

But She resists that urge. 

What she can't resist is, the weird feeling she feels every time she sees him, the feeling she never felt before, like an electric shock that puts her heart beats out of order, that gives her chills from head to toe, and just like the painting, she feels some sort of aura calling her on, it's like she was meant to meet him somehow, or she already did meet him but in an other life. 

"it's hard to see someone in coma, especially your son" the mother affirms after seeing the girls shocked face. 

Kam thinks a little and says "it is hard yeah, also we did see him before" 

The woman's face expressions change, the friendly smile disappeares "what do you mean?" she asks. 

Kam realizes she just made a mistake when she notices the look on her face and finds no answer. 

"I popped in his room accidentally yesterday night, when I was searching for water" Lena answers after clearing her throat. 

The woman turns her face to Lena, takes a moment of silence then decides to speak saying "so that was you!" 

"yes" Lena answers. 

"and you decided to search after him again didn't you?" the woman asks. 

"yes" Lena answers. 

Kam regrets saying what she said, and blames her herself for having a big mouth. 

"why?" the mother asks again. 

Lena thinks a little, looks at Kam for a second; she doesn't know If she has to tell the truth or not. 

" I saw a portrait of him in a museum exhibition... I got hit by a car the same day... I came to this hospital... And I got in his room accidentally the other night" Lena says and adds"i think I was meant to meet him " 

The woman remains silent for few seconds . 

Then laughs and says " apparently the car hit you in the head "

" I was there too " Kam defends her friend. 

" you got hit by a car too " she says sarcastically. 

" no; we both saw a portrait of a person who looks exactly the same as your son, and the artist by the way is also his father, so technically your husband " Kam says and feels stupid right after spelling the last words. 

" do you hear yourself?" the woman asks and laughs at their faces then adds" listen to me this whole situation is nothing but a coincidence", she sighs then walks to the door of her son's room " and now if you excuse me, it's very late and I'm tired" 

Lena takes a final look on the one in coma, and heads to the door, and Kam follows her, but before leaving she says "we're sorry for disturbing you Mrs White, have a good night" 

"it's okay young ladies, have a good night too" and she walks them to the main door and closes it behind them. 

Kam pushes Lena to the elevator and takes a look behind then tells her "she is a liar" 

Lena who can't hide how disappointed she is presses the button and asks"what do you mean? " 

"she never told us her last name, and if you noticed I called her Mrs White " Kam answers and pushes Lena in the elevator and gets in also and presses the first floor button. 

"So..." Lena says. 

"how do I know her last name if she never told us ?" Kam smartly explains to her friend who is still not getting a thing, adding " it's because it's the Artist's last name, do you remember we read it next to his paintings captions Robert J White " 

Lena's jaw dropped "Oh My God" she says. 

"she probably kept her husband's Last name after divorce or they are still married , and for sure she is used to be called Mrs White or else she would notice an unfamiliar name when she hears it" Kam explains her point of view. 

"you are so smart," Lena finally cheers " I think she may kept her son's condition a secret or else she won't panic like she did" 

"Exactly " Kam answers with a smirk . 

"his name is Adam " Lena smiles while spelling it. 

"look at you getting all red" Kam laughs at her friend. 

"I feel sorry for his father" Lena says. 

"we need to do something about this" Kam affirms. 

Meanwhile The elevator opens, to something unexpected, two security guards with the doctor who visited Lena earlier ; and weirdly they all have been waiting for them. 

"did you have enough fun with my master key" the doctor claims.


	4. You're all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful souls hello,
> 
> An other chapter as tall as the last one, that I hope you will enjoy and interact with. 
> 
> If you feel that the story is getting a little longer, well it's because I like to mention different things. 
> 
> So please don't get bored of it.   
> I appreciate every reader who is making time to read each chapter THANK YOU.
> 
> be happy, positive, and get rid of toxic people, nothing really matters but your mental health. 
> 
> I love you all. 
> 
> Special thanks for my sister LOLA. 
> 
> PS: happy Eïd.

"damn it, that woman snitched on us" Kam whispers to Lena.

The doctor asks the girls to follow her to the office, and they do it quietly. Once there, she closes the door while the two security guards stay outside.

"now tell me, what was all that for?" the doctor asks.

"well we got bored" Lena answers

"and that's what you do when you get bored? what are you 16 years old?" the doctor angrily asks.

"we are so sorry" Kam apologizes and hands her the master key.

The doctor hides it in her pocket "listen I'm not going to report you but you are leaving in the morning" she tells Kam.

"no more visits" she adds

"are you kidding me!?" Kam claims

"do you want me to report you?" the doctor asks her with a tone.

Kam remains silent.

"and you are going to be 24/7 watched" the doctor tells Lena.

Lena remains silent.

She gives them the permission to leave and right before closing the door Lena asks "how did you find out about us"

"hello, there are security cameras everywhere" the doctor answers.

The two girls leave the office and head to Lena's room where they lay down in the same bed thinking about the whole thing until they fall asleep.

Lena wakes up in the morning at 10 to find herself alone; "apparently Kam left in an early hour" she speaks to herself, she takes her phone from the night desk next to her bed and texts Kam.

why didn't you wake me up before leaving?

Morning, I didn't want to bother you 

Humm... Okay 

I'm going to the museum this afternoon 

What for? 

To get Mr White's address or phone number. 

Don't make it too obvious. 

Don't worry, I'll tell you the details later. 

Lena hears knocks on her door that distracts her from responding to Kam. 

"Speaking of the devil" she whispers to herself. 

Mrs White gets in... 

"good morning" she says. 

"good morning" Lena answers "can I help you" she adds. 

"yesterday right after you and your friend left, my son moved a finger" Mrs white keeps talking "it's like a miracle it never happened before" 

Lena keeps staring at her without blinking. 

"huh... it's been two years now without a single move... so I wish if you could pass later.... Maybe to read a book for him or something like that" she tells Lena 

"why would I do that" Lena asks 

"the doctor said that the noises near him can help him come back to reality, and maybe he can wake up" Mrs white answers. 

no words from Lena. 

The lady keeps talking " I've lost all hopes of getting him back, now I feel that there is a light at the end of this tunnel, you have to help me!" 

"fine, but I need answers" Lena finally speaks 

"answers to what?" the lady asks her. 

"you are Mrs White right, the artist's wife? " Lena asks. 

The lady sighs, takes a seat in an abandoned chair in the room, approaches to the bed " listen I'm going to answer all your questions in the right time". 

Lena nods " when is that?" 

"You will know by yourself" she answers. 

"So when can I pass to see him" Lena asks. 

The woman smiles and answers "any time" 

"I don't think that's possible, we got caught yesterday and now I'm under watch" Lena tells the lady. 

"don't worry about that" the woman answers. 

"I don't have access to your floor since I don't have a master key anymore" Lena says. 

"okay, I'll come to take you then... 2 PM? " the woman affirms. 

"okay" Lena accepts. 

Then she leaves, and the girl takes back her phone to answer kam's texts also to tell her what just happened; excited Kam replies immediately :

" LMAO that witch is begging now" 

"I'll pass later to see Adam, what should I do? Read a book or just talk to him" 

"anything that helps him" 

"Okay later" 

"See ya" 

Right after the nurse's morning visit, Lena searches online about real stories of people cured from long term coma, even though the results are limited but she finds some tricks, like hand touches, music, playing the patient's favorite movie, or just talking. 

02:00 PM  
University hospital 

Lena waits inpatiently after fixing her hair for Mrs White to come take her, she certainly pictured herself going on a date with Adam before, but not this fast neither in this condition, him in a coma and her in a wheelchair and both in a hospital. 

Mrs white knocks at the door, and Lena feels her heart racing, the woman opens the door smiles at Lena and helps her to sit in the wheelchair. 

On their way to Adam's room, Lena notices that no security guard neither a nurse speaks to them also that Mrs white has a master key herself which is weird. 

Once in the room Lena shyly sits in her place staring at Adam not capable of starting a conversation without getting a reply, well she sure speaks to herself from time to time but now she feels uncomfortable doing the same. 

Mrs White leaves her alone with him, and closes the door. 

Lena decides to do something different instead of reading him a book, she takes white papers and a pencil she brought with her and decides to draw him.   
"I'm gonna draw you" she finally speaks and turns her head to make sure no one is hearing . 

She starts drawing him carefully and talking about random stuff. 

"you won't believe if I tell you how I first saw you" 

"it's a long story" 

"well we have time, I'll tell you" 

"I went to the museum with my bestie and I met a very kind man who's one of the artists exhibiting their art that day" 

She continues drawing and talking. 

"he introduced you to us, don't you remember... Well I do" 

"to be honest, I couldn't take my eyes off of you that day, I felt a weird feeling that I can't explain" 

"well... You are..." she hesitates saying in a low voice" a very good looking guy" 

"it's not just about the way you look... But I like how I feel in your presence, I'm sure you are a kind person a caring one" 

"I know this sounds stupid but I can feel the positive energy coming out of you " 

"I wonder what you will think of me when you see me" 

Lena finishes the drawing and signs it with her name and puts it next to him in the night desk. 

Awkward silence but It doesn't last because she has a lot to tell him. 

"let me tell you about my boring life, I live with my parents, I go to journalism school and I have a best friend named Kam, she knows you" 

She touches his hand with her finger. 

"I had an accident the other day that's why I'm here" 

She puts all her hand on his, and she feels the warmth.

"then somehow I ended up in your room, not this one the first one in my floor you remember?" 

She slowly caresses his hand. 

"then they moved you, and I found you again thanks to Kam's help" 

She faces his hand's palm with hers to feel more warmth then She lifts it up and interlocks her fingers in his. 

"I can stay like this forever" 

And she keeps saying what's on her mind. 

" you know what I feel right now, SADNESS and I don't know why, I'm not supposed to feel this way, But I'm sad that I want to hide myself in some closet and cry.... I..." 

She starts stuttering " I I I I think because I'm losing my self control and I'm not used to it "

Then something unexpected happens! 

she feels Adam pressing on her hand, she frozes in her spot and without thinking she calls his mother. 

"Mrs White...... Mrs White", the woman thinking something bad happened comes quickly to the room "what's wrong " she asks. 

"put your hand in his" Lena tells her, few seconds later she feels her son pressing on her hand. 

Mrs white doesn't believe what she is feeling, and in tears she asks Lena to put her hand back in his " I'll call the doctor" 

The doctor pops in after a minute, he examinates All Adam's body then says " the apple of his eye is getting bigger and smaller like he is conscious, to be honest I didn't expect this to happen after two years but you know miracles happen". 

Adam's worried mother asks "is this a good sign doctor, is he going to wake up? " 

"we can expect everything in the next days" the doctor answersThen leaves. 

Mrs White smiles at Lena then makes a quick phone call.

04:00 PM  
CITY MUSEUM.

Kam at the reception of the museum waits for the receptionist to finish with a client so she can ask her about Mr White. 

"Can I help you? " the receptionist asks Kam.

"yes, I'd like to speak to one of the Artists... Mr White?" Kam replies. 

" there are no Artists out of events days" the receptionist answers. 

"can I have his phone number or email address? " Kam adds. 

"what for" the receptionist asks

"I'm an Art student and I'd like to discuss my interests with him, also I'm about to graduate and I need his advice on my graduation thesis" Kam replies with confidence, she seems to be prepared for random questions. 

" why him not others?" the receptionist demands. 

" have you seen his work, he is amazing, actually no he is the best" Kam immediately answers. 

The receptionist who seems convinced gives Kam a yellow Card "okay okay here's his business card" 

"thank you" Kam says. 

"sure" the receptionist answers. 

Kam leaves the museum and at the entrance. she calls Lena to tell her the news but her friend doesn't answer, so she decides to call the number on the Business card hoping to speak directly with the Artist but some woman answers saying that she is the assistant. 

Kam introduces herself not as an Art student but as herself saying" this is Kam, I met mister white the other day at the exhibition "

She gets interrupted by the assistant" so you are one of his fans, if you want to speak with him, he is having a fan meeting tomorrow at the Mall at ten o'clock and it's free so I suggest you go talk to him directly better than waiting for a RENDEZVOUS"

"that's a lot better, thank you so much" happy Kam answers. 

"anytime" the assistant says. 

And she ends the call. 

Kam jumps from happiness and tries to reach Lena again but her friend is still not answering. 

06:00 PM   
UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL. 

Mrs White leaves Lena alone at the room again, and the girl keeps holding Adam's hand and even in the middle of all this, she can't stop herself from being sad, well she doesn't even know the main reason for her sadness, is it the emotions she is experiencing for the first time or is it the hope she is getting from this situation and she is afraid of losing it. 

She may have fantasied a little of how her love life with Adam would be, she 'll invite him to her house so he can meet her parents, she' ll show him her room, her books, her favorite albums, her favorite movies, she will even show him her drawings the ones no one ever saw before not even Kam, she will take him to her university, she will meet him at the mall, she will invite him to the movie theater, to the museum, to the beach everywhere, that's only if Adam wakes up. 

'But what if he rejects her? What if she is not his type? What if he will find her silly, steeky, boring ? Or worse what if he never opens his eyes? ' those are all questions she keeps asking herself. 

Mrs white gets in the room saying "come on Lena let me take you to your room", Lena takes a final look on Adam's face and pushes the wheels of her chair towards the door, Mrs white hurries to help her and notices the drawing on the night desk " you made this?" she asks. 

"yes" Lena answers. 

"you are so talented" Mrs white tells her. 

the girl blushes "thank you" 

And she takes her to her room and helps her lay in bed, then she thanks her for the effort and leaves and promises to pass tomorrow same hour. 

Lena finally alone, she checks her phone to find two missed calls from Kam, so she calls back. 

"finally" 

"hey" 

"I see that you are forgetting about me already" 

"not at all, I was a little bit busy" 

"I'm kidding, guess what" 

"What!" 

"I'm meeting Mr White tomorrow" 

"really?" 

"yes, it's a long story but the point is, i will ask him about everything tomorrow" 

"be careful please, don't mention anything related to Adam or his wife" 

"don't worry, I'll pretend to be interested more about his son's painting so he can tell me about him" 

"sounds like a good idea" 

"what about you?" 

"well Adam is making a progress, he squeezed on my hand today" 

"whaaaat, you touched his hand?! " 

"yes" 

"when are you kissing him?" 

"stoppp" 

"what! , it's what couples do they kiss" 

"we are not a couple" 

"yet, but soon you will be" 

"do you think he will open his eyes" Lena sighs and asks.

"let's pray for him" Kam answers.

"yes"

"I'll call you tomorrow after meeting the Artist"

"okay then see you tomorrow"

"hey, is everything okay"

"yes of course"

"you seem sad"

"no I'm fine I promise"

"you sure"

"well I'm just afraid that Adam won't wake up"

"listen, he has been in coma for two years and now that he is showing some signs, I think the result will be positive and like I told you earlier we'll pray for him, don't worry just be optimistic about it"

"I think you're right, I'm just thinking too much"

"don't worry I'm here if you need to talk about it or anything else just call me"

"what will I do without you"

"haha nothing, see you tomorrow"

"tomorrow then, bye"

The next Day. 

09:00 AM  
Kam's place.

Kam prepares herself to leave the house, and since her mom left her car, she decides to drive it instead of spending all her money on Uber.

She makes it to the mall in half an hour she parks and gets in, takes a quick tour then joins the Fan meeting.

Mister White was signing some catalogs for his fans, so Kam buys one of them and waits for her turn.

When her turn finally arrives, she gives him the catalog saying "hello Mister White"

The man observes her face for few seconds then says "oh hey you, I remember you"

"I'm glad that you recognized me" Kam says with a big smile on her face.

"of course I will, where is your shy friend?" he asks.

"well she is in the hospital" Kam answers.

"oh! is she okay?" the artist asks worried

"a car hit her at the exhibition day, but she is doing fine now" Kam answers.

"oh god that's awful! I'm glad she's doing fine now" he says with a relieved look

Kam hesitates then tells him "can I ask you something"

"of course" he says.

"I'd like to know more about the portrait of your son if it's possible"

"what do you want to know, the colors I used, the brushes, or the paper"

"to be honest, the story behind all that"

The Artist removed his glasses, takes a deep breath then speaks " I loved my son so much and I couldn't get over his death, so I made that painting as a tribute"

"how did he die?"

The artist looks at Kam wondering why is she asking about these details but answers her anyway " he drived his car on a rainy night in a construction site bridge road without noticing the signboard, his car slipped in the river."

Kam feels sorry for being nosy "I am sorry to make you go through it again"

"I never forgot to be honest, he was my only son"

"how about your wife?"

"she left after the funeral, and I've never seen her again"

"just like that?" Kam wonders.

" well our relationship wasn't that solid"

" you don't speak with her at all"

"she left before the accident, then I saw her at the police station the accident day, then we met when they found his body, and the funeral was the last day I saw her"

" is it possible that the body they found wasn't your son"

" what do you mean"

" I'm just curious"

" the DNA proved that it is his body"

Kam remains silent.

" are you done asking? " he asks.

" yes ".

" you are not going to ask me about it again? "

" No "

" good"

And he adds  
"take this to your friend" and he signs up a thick catalog different than the one Kam bought. 

"thank you for your time" 

"hope to see you again and have a different conversation with you" 

"I hope that too" 

And she leaves the fan meeting. 

01:00 PM  
UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL. 

Mrs D pops in Lena's room to check on her daughter who is trying to make herself look good for a second date "how are you doing?" she asks and puts a bag on the bed. 

"better than before, did you bring what I told you? "

"yes, your drawing equipemnt"

"great"

"I also passed by the doctor and received your scanner results, thank god you have no brain injury"

"I told you I'm fine but you insisted on believing that nurse"

"no I insisted on your health"

"how's dad doing?"

"he wanted to come but he had a lot of work to do"

"is there any news about the car that hit me?"

"unfortunately nothing, but the police is doing their job, don't worry sweetheart"

" I hope they catch him"

"they will it's a matter of time"

They keep chatting for half an hour, then Lena's mother leaves and Lena sits waiting for Mrs White to come, and every second passing makes her more anxious. 

Knock knock. 

"come in" Lena answers right after hearing the knocks.   
A nurse gets in pushing the wheelchair "Mrs White sent me to pick you up" 

Lena feels a little bit awkward but accepts anyway. but deep down she wonders why is this nurse obeying a patient's mother orders. 

They make it to the room quickly, Mrs white was waiting for them , she gives the permission for the nurse to leave, then she helps Lena with the rest. 

She chats a little with the young girl then leaves her alone with Adam. 

Lena puts the drawing equipemnt on the night desk and takes a paper and a pencil and starts drawing Adam again, but this time she makes it more based on her imagination. 

"how are you doing today Adam?" she starts talking but her phone ringing interrupts her. 

"hello" she says after picking up. 

"Lena you won't believe what the Artist told me" Kam says excitedly. 

"I'm a little bit bothered" Lena tells her. 

"it's okay I'll be brief, just listen" 

"well Adam had a car accident, and his car fell from the bridge, also they took days to take his body out of the water" 

"ahuh" 

"the suspecious thing is, Mr white told me that the DNA test was positive" 

"does this means the man laying here next me is not him" Lena whispers. 

"No, it's him but the Artist is not aware of that." 

"how did you come to this conclusion?" 

"well, he mentioned that his relationship with his wife wasn't good and she even left him before their son's accident" 

"so you mean she is faking her son's death to hide him from his father" 

"exactly, but the question is how can she do something like this without getting caught" 

"well she seems powerful" Lena says and thinks about how the nurse earlier obeyed the mother's order. 

"can you imagine how his father will feel if he finds out his son is alive" 

"he will be so shocked" 

"try to ask her about her husband without making it obvious" 

"okay I'll try" 

"I'll call you later okay" 

"okay" 

Lena hangs up the phone and holds the pencil again, but right before starting to draw she stares at Adam a little bit. 

She wants to know his past, his family life, to whom he is close more, and what would be his decision if he finds that his mother is keeping him away from his dad. 

After few minutes of thinking she decides to ask Mrs white about her husband, she heads to the door and opens it slowly without making any noise. 

But she hears the woman speaking to someone so she backs off, but doesn't stop herself from listening to their talk. 

"do you trust her" a strange voice of a woman that Lena doesn't recognize asks. 

"I don't have an other option" Mrs white answers. 

Lena realises that they are talking about her. 

"I wish you didn't bring her here" the other woman says. 

"actually it's better, like this I'm keeping an eye on her also, I'm gaining her so she won't tell anybody else" Mrs white whispers to her. 

"I can't clean any mess happens this time" 

"you won't clean anything, I got everything under   
control" 

"I really hope that Adam wakes up quickly" 

"the doctor told me he is doing good so far, and he can open his eyes any time" 

"how can this happen after these years" 

"I have no idea but the good thing is thanks to that girl" 

"what if she confirms that the Artist she said she met is your husband and she tells him the truth" 

"she won't do it, she only wants to be by my son's side" 

"what a naive girl, if she only finds out that you are using her" 

"I'm not using her, I'm just getting her help to heal my son, and once he wakes up, I'll take him far away" 

Lena can't believe her ears...

She goes back near Adam shaking from what she just heard, she starts crying silently, and thinks about a million way how to make her regret using her, even though she cares for the Boy, but she feels stupid and the feeling is killing her. 

She thinks for few minutes, then she holds Adam's hand and says "I won't let her take you away"   
And she holds the phone in the other hand to call Kam.

Adam squeezes on her hand, and she gets distracted. 

he keeps squeezing harder, she gets closer to him and whispers his name "Adam" twice in a row and waits for him to squeeze more. 

But what she gets is more than squeezing. 

Adam just opened his eyes.


	5. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> It's the fifth chapter already.  
> This time I made a short one so it won't take a lot of your time reading it, also I've been so busy lately so I barely found some time to write. 
> 
> Hope you will like it.  
> Special thanks to my sister Lola for the editing.
> 
> Take care of yourselves ily all.

01:00 PM  
Somewhere in the city. 

"it's been a while since the last time you called me Mr white" a guy in black says. 

"I told you I'll call you when I need your services" Mr white says with a smirk. 

"what is it this time?" the dude asks. 

"I need you to follow someone for me, here's her file" Mr white hands him the file. 

The dude opens it and says "a young female... Easy" 

"carefully okay!" Mr white insists. 

"well I need you to afford me a car" the man asks. 

"what about yours?" Mr white wonders. 

"it's hidden somewhere, the police are looking for it" the man answers. 

"and what did you do this time?" Mr white asks angrily. 

"I hit someone a week ago, it wasn't my fault, she came out of nowhere" the man answers. 

"not my problem then, I'll aford you the car and I need it back safe, are we clear" Mr white insists. 

"yes sir" the man answers. 

Mr white hands him the key of a chevrolet camaro "it's black, old school, parked in the underground parking lot of this building, take it" 

"thank you sir" 

"I need daily reports okay, also I need you to hire someone to eavesdrop her calls " 

"yes sir" 

"off you go" Mr white says and sits back in his seat, watching the guy leaving his office. 

Meanwhile.  
University hospital. 

Adam blinks hardly, coughs, raises his hand and touches the respirator a sign of not getting enough oxygen .

Lena who is under shock whipes her tears, and calls Mrs White many times in a row.

The mother pushes the door and enters the room panicked with the woman she was chatting with, who turns up to be the nurse of Lena's first day at the hospital.

The panicked mom doesn't believe what she is seeing, she hurries to her son, and Lena backs off a little bit.

The nurse removes the respirator, asks the mom to talk to him to keep him conscious while she brings the doctor.

Lena quietly sits and stares.

Two doctors penetrates the room with an other nurse.

No one believes the miracle just happened, a patient after two years of coma wakes up.

The two doctors examinates Adam carefully, asks him some common questions, and he answers with confidence.

Lena hears his voice for the first time.

The doctor helps him to get up, and the second one keeps examining the rest of his body.

Adam confirms not feeling any pain.

In the middle of this prodigy, some nurses and resident doctors get in.

Seems like the whole hospital heard what happened.

" I can't believe it"  
"this is a miracle"  
"this will be on the news"  
"I never thought he will open his eyes"

They all talk at the same time which makes a disturbing noise .

The mom notices her son's discomfort and asks them all to leave, while insists on Lena to stay.

Adam turns his head to look at this girl he doesn't know and observes a little bit with his ocean eyes. 

Lena swallows her saliva and with their very first eye contact she feels like losing control of her body, her heart beats harder than ever, her cheeks gets red, and even her hand paws sweat.

She wants to run so bad but also she wants to stay, she is happy but sad at the same time, she can't take off what she heard earlier from her head.

But Adam with his flesh and bones is standing next to her and that's enough for now. 

Few more minutes and the doctors leave. 

Adam lays back in bed.  
"I don't see dad, where is he?" he asks.  
"we'll talk about that later, but now let me get enough of you, I missed you son so much" his mother answers.

Lena who feels like an intruder interruptes them asking his mom if she can leave. 

And the woman finally introduces her to her son " this is Lena, she is a patient here, she helped you during your coma" 

"How!? " he asks not believing that this girl in the wheelchair can do such a thing. 

"it's a long story, I'll tell you about it later" the mother answers. 

Lena says with her shaking voice "nice to meet you Adam". 

He smiles and replies "nice to meet you too" 

`She thought she will never see that beautiful smile. 

Lena heads to the door, and Mrs White passes her a master key "use this and keep it with you" 

Lena takes it and leaves, pushing her wheels, and she starts tearing before even making it to the elevator. 

"why am I crying!" ashamed of herself, "I'm supposed to be happy". 

She makes it to the room. 

And cries her eyes out alone, not finding any explanation of this situation, 

And god knows how much she hates herself right now.  
But why!!! 

She deep down knows that Adam is leaving, that's what upsets her the most. 

After few hours she calms herself and calls her bestie to tell her the big news. 

"hey lover girl what's up?" 

"Adam woke up earlier" 

"you have to be kidding me" 

"well no" 

"I'm coming right now" 

"seriously! Aren't you blacklisted or something" 

"I don't care, I can't miss such a thing" 

08:00 PM  
University hospital.

Kam makes it by night, and surprises her friend in the room, the two girls have a long conversation about what Lena heard earlier the same day. 

"we'll tell the father if it's necessary" Kam suggests. 

"I don't think it's a good idea, maybe Adam wants only his mother around" Lena answers. 

"or maybe not, who knows" Kam says. 

"how was he?" excited Kam asks. 

"like I imagined him to be" with a sparkle in her eyes Lena answers. 

09:00 PM  
Somewhere in the city. 

"I followed her to the hospital, she seemed to visit her friend and they were talking before that on the phone about some" "Adam" waking up I don't know from what " the guy in black on the phone telling Mr white the news. 

" which hospital? " Mr white asks. 

" University hospital " the guys answers. 

" get closer to her " Mr white answers and hangs up. 

the guy gets in the hospital and after passing by the reception pretending to search for the bathrooms, he finds the room where Kam is sitting, while the door is closed he sneaks a peek from the small glass in the door and sees the girls sitting in the bed chatting, but he recognizes the girl with the plaster. 

"fuck that's the girl I hit the other day!" he whispers to himself and leaves immediately.


	6. A chaos that we call life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Long time no see  
> The story is getting closer to it's ending. 
> 
> But for now Sixth chapter is here, I hope you will like the events about to happen. 
> 
> Excuse me for taking a long time to update. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves ily.

"I'm leaving now, but you have to keep me updated" Kam insists on Lena.

"of course I will" Lena answers.

Kam leaves the hospital, but this time she is not being followed.

Next day  
08:00 AM  
Somewhere in the city

"What is the emergency that you insisted on meeting me at this early hour? " Mr white asks the man he hired to follow Kam the other day.

"remember when I told you I hit someone and I'm hiding the car ever since because the police are investigating on the case? 

"Yes"

"the girl you asked me to follow is the friend of the girl I hit, and I discovered all this yesterday"

"so.."

"I'm not planning to get caught"

"that's not my problem Kid"

"hire someone else"

"listen you owe me a lot, so finish the job quickly without flaws and we're done"

"it's going to take time, how I'm going to know who is this Adam they keep talking about all the time "

"by sticking to their side"

"what if the girl I hit recognizes me"

"I told you that is not my problem"

"you are giving me hard time Mr white"

"deal with it"

The man in black remains silent for few seconds, observing the cold face Mr white is giving him then says "okay fine, I'm going to finish the job then we are done I'm not working for you anymore"

"we'll see about that" Mr white takes a seat.

"I'll send you the reports later today" the young man says and leaves immediately.

Later that day.  
06:00 PM  
University Hospital.

Lena who keeps overthinking about Adam, is trying to read a book her mother brought earlier this day, but she can't even start.

Knock knock  
And suddenly her heart beats races.

Mrs white penetrates on the room "I'm not interrupting anything?"

Lena closes the book "No"

"Can I take you for an hour?" the woman asks.

"where?" Lena answers with a question.

"I told my son about you and now he is dying to know you more"

"I don't think it's the right time" Lena tells her. 

"why you are saying this" the mom asks. 

"maybe because you are taking him away In few days, I heard you the other day" 

"you didn't hear clearly" 

"I did actually, and If you are taking him, just do it already, don't make me get used to him then disappear" Lena claims with a tear on her eye. 

The woman stairs at Lena for seconds "Lena you are not a teenager so stop acting like one" 

Lena feels ashamed of how she acted but still insisting on her position. 

Mrs white approaches her bed and sits, then starts talking " I gave birth to Adam at a young age, his father and I got married the next year of his birth we were so in love until he started hitting me, and I never complained, I was blinded by love then. also I wanted Adam to feel his father's presence so I never asked for divorce .... 

Adam growing knew something was wrong, his father was so good to him but so abusive to me, so he started blaming us both, his father for being the bad guy and me for being silent all that time.... 

When he started college he ghosted us both, and I didn't bother him I actually left the house of my ex husband, I started feeling the positivity in my life, Adam was doing good at college, until I received a call in that rainy night saying your son had an accident,  
It was the worst news to receive, I drived all the way to the hospital hoping to find Adam alive, but instead I found him in coma, so I faked his death and transferred my son to this hospital. 

"how you succeeded faking the death" 

"I know people, and my father too" 

"you seem as a powerful woman, why did you choose to stay with the guy who was mistreating you?" 

" I was in love with him, I couldn't spend a day without him, and he apologized every time promising he won't do it again but it was a lie a narcissist tell, in fact I regret not leaving him earlier, I really wish I did"

"Mr white doesn't seem as a bad person to be honest, I even noticed tears in his eyes when he was talking about Adam's portrait at the museum" 

"well he is not that bad, his old man used to hit him, he developed some sort of healing mechanism of his past traumas, by hitting the person he is committed to, in his case me, he always regretted what he did but violence has no excuse" 

Lena hugs the woman sitting on her bed saying "I am sorry for what you've being through" 

"I told you when the time comes I'll tell you the whole truth" the mother says. 

"thank you for trusting me" Lena says. 

"Now let me take you to your date because he is waiting." the mother tells her 

"Wait let me fix myself first" Lena claims 

"you are beautiful naturally let's go" the mother insists, and helps Lena with the wheelchair, and takes her to Adam but this time not in his room but in the roof, Mrs white prepared everything for a dinner date, a table with two candles, soda, pizza. 

Adam sitting on a chair stands when he sees Lena coming with his mother, the weather was fresh, a beautiful sunset that colors the whole sky. 

The mom leaves promising to passe by later, and the two young people stay together in the roof.  
Adam helps her joining the table, he lightens the candles, gives her a blanket and takes a seat face to her. 

"I forgot how pizza tastes" he says with a grin.  
Lena laughs and takes her hair behind her ears.  
She can't tell if she is comfortable or not but she is sure of one thing,  
It's with him where she wants to be, whether on the hospital roof or any other place, but being with him is what makes her feel warm. 

"I saw your drawing" Adam tells her and opens the pizza box.  
"did you like it?" she asks and opens the soda bottle to fill their cups.  
"'no" he answers.  
And she almost dropped the bottle.  
"I loved it" he says and laughs at her reaction.  
She blushes. 

"thank you" he says.  
"it's nothing" she says and takes a sip of the soda.  
"no I mean thank you for being there for a stranger person, who you barely knew but helped anyway" he says. 

"well it's kinda funny, because I felt that I knew you" Lena says. 

"actually I was talking about my mom, she told me everything earlier, the museum portrait, the coincidence how you poped into my room and how you spent the whole night with your friend searching for me, and sitting next to me helping me wake up, that's the most precious thing anyone can do in this life" he says. 

"if I got the chance to go back in time I'll do it again" Lena courageously says. 

He stares at her eyes and smiles, he raises his cup and says, cheers. 

Lena rases hers too. 

"do you live near? " he asks and takes a bite from the pizza and enjoys it in his mouth chewing slowly "it's yummy" 

"not too far" Lena answers with a smirk. 

"when are you going to leave the hospital? " he asks again. 

"maybe next week" she answers and eats her pizza. 

"are you okay with meeting me outside" he asks. 

And she stops chewing not believing that he just asked her for a second date; he notices the look on her face so he adds "if you can't, it's okay we'll do it whenever you are able to" 

she interrupts him saying "yes, I can of course" 

Then they both burst out laughing about how shy they are feeling right now, adults acting like teenagers, crushing for each other; well Lena is not sure yet if Adam is attracted to her, but he is, actually since his mom told him all the good things she did, he couldn't take her out of his head. 

He is somehow attracted to good hearted people. 

And now that Lena is one, he can't help but crushing for her, also can't deny that she is pretty even with the messy hair. 

There is a quote that Adam believes in and it says that :" if you meet someone in a dangerous situation you are more likely to fall in love with that person" and that's what is going to happen to them. 

09:00 PM  
Somewhere in the city. 

"I hope it is that important" Mr white takes a voice recorder from the man in black's hand. 

"trust me it is" the young man tells him with confidence. 

Mr white plays it... 

Some weird noises appears then a discussion between two women that he clearly doesn't understand... So he stops it and says"that's nothing important" 

"speed it" the man suggests.

Mr white speeds the voice recorder then stops at a conversation....

"I told my son about you and now he is dying to know you more "

He recognizes the voice, his ex wife's voice, the woman he loved for years and mistreated. 

He keeps listening attentively... 

"I was blinded by love then also I wanted Adam to feel his father's presence so I never asked for divorce ...." 

This part makes his heart beat faster, during these years he couldn't sleep one night without dreaming or thinking about his ex wife. 

"so I faked his death and transferred my son to this hospital" 

Listening to the fake scenario his ex wife created makes him go insane. he breaks everything he finds on the desk... 

And he keeps listening... 

"well he is not that bad, his old man used to hit him, he developed some sort of healing mechanism of his past traumas, by hitting the person he is committed to, in his case me, he always regretted what he did but violence has no excuse"

But this part made his heart ache, the woman he mistreated the most still finds excuses for his behavior and God knows how much he hates himself right now all the anger he felt minutes later is now self hate. 

"But Adam is alive, my son is alive" he looks at the man standing in front of him " all of this is true right?" 

" one hundred percent" the man answers. 

"drive me to the hospital right now I wanna see my son".


	7. Ocean eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful souls, hello,  
> How have you been doing?
> 
> We arrived to the end of this journey, like every story THE BOY IN THE PAINTING has an ending. 
> 
> I want to thank each one of you who made time to read at least one chapter, thank you for liking my writing style, and for being patient with me. 
> 
> I really hope you will be satisfied at the end, I tried my hard to make it realistic and unexpected.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter.
> 
> Special thanks for my editor LOLA.  
> Excuse my vocabulary mistakes. 
> 
> We will meet in other works soon. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves and loved ones.  
> I love you all.  
> Good bye.

10:00 PM.  
University Hospital roof.

Adam and Lena finished eating two hours ago, the blue eyed boy really enjoyed the pizza, and Lena enjoyed his company, they got to know each other better, she told him about that one time when she participated in a drawing contest and lost and how much it made her sad, and he told her about his short football career in high school and how it tragically ended after a knee injury. 

The weather is cool, they both are covered in blankets, Lena in the wheelchair and Adam next to her, observing the full of stars sky.  
"Oh look " Adam pointing his finger to the sky "a falling star"  
Lena smiles "make a wish quickly" she says. 

He takes a breath and closes his eyes, Lena does the same, she didn't see the star but she has a precious wish to ask for. 

he wished for a long happy life for his loved ones and Lena included.  
And she wished for that moment to last forever. 

They both laughed at the facial expressions they made once they opened their eyes. 

"can I ask you something?" Lena courageously asks. 

"of course" he smirks, like he knew what the question is going to be about, which makes her blush. 

"were you single before the accident?" 

"yes I was" 

"did you have a crush on someone or anything like that" 

"honestly yes, I had a crush on one specific girl for a very long time that it became a bad habit for me, I felt comfortable liking her and with time passing I stopped hoping for her to like me back I just wanted to like her my own, because it made me feel secure "

" That's sad"

"no not really, I woke up one day and figured out that I don't like her anymore, the girl had a life and a boyfriend, and I was like her secret admirer which is pretty childish, so I decided to stop wasting my youth years and live them instead" 

"so you had a girlfriend right after that" 

"no I had the accident that day, and after two years I'm sitting in the roof of the hospital that I spent my coma years in, with a pretty girl who miracly helped me heal, guess I'm lucky after all" 

Lena can't believe her ears "did he just call me pretty" she wonders and smiles, blushes and can't even make an eye contact with him. 

Silence takes place in the roof for a minute. 

"are you single, I forgot to ask you?" he asks. 

"yes I am" she immediately answers. 

They smiled back at each other. 

"do you have someone in mind, a crush?" 

"YES YOU " the answer she wants to say so bad but instead she says "no I'm single since my birth, never had a relationship, never thought about having one" 

"lonely people club" 

"I'm the ceo of that club" 

"well actually I'm the founder" 

They stare at each other for a minute then burst out laughing. 

The release Lena is feeling right now was worth the whole pain she has been through.  
butterflies in her stomach, heart beats faster every time she has an eye contact with his blue eyes, and warmth in her whole body. 

That's the happiness of being in love, that's why people keep chasing love, because it makes them feel happy safe and secure, even though it is considered as a psychological affliction but it is worth the risk. 

MEANWHILE.  
University hospital reception. 

"I need Mrs White right now" the middle aged man is hardly standing with the man in black holding him. 

"who's looking for her" the nurse at the reception asks. 

"I'm her husband" he claims. 

"Calm down mister white" the young man next to him trying to calm him down. 

"ex husband you mean Robert" Mrs white from behind claiming. 

They all turn to see her standing resolutely. 

"how could you?" 

"what are you talking about?" 

"don't pretend to be innocent Annie because it doesn't fit you anymore" 

"watch your mouth Robert!" 

"or else what? you will hide my son again from me" 

Mrs white approaches him "leave right now!" 

"I won't until I see him" Mr white answers. 

"That's it I'm calling the security" she yells. 

"don't you think he deserves to see his son Annie?" some nurse approaches them in the middle of their drama. 

They both turn to see who's speaking. 

"Stay out Linda" Mrs white yells at the nurse who always supports her. 

"don't you see that you punished him enough!" the nurse says. 

"you are involved too" Mr white looking at her, knowing her since they were young adults ، she used to be his wife's friend. 

"who's side are you Linda?" Mrs white asks angrily. 

"never question my loyalty Ann, in fact I'm doing it for you, didn't you have enough hiding, enough running, don't you want to live normally again, without lies" 

"that's not for you to decide" 

"I told you I won't clean your mess anymore" 

Everyone staring at them at the reception not getting the story clear. 

Mrs white starts tearing.  
Mr white looks at her with empathy, he deep down knows it is all his fault. 

But it's not too late, it's never too late for anything to get fixed. 

"let me see my son Annie please, I'm begging you, don't be cruel as I used to be" he Beggs 

She stares at him with eyes full of tears "follow me" 

Mrs white walks and he follows her hardly, the man in black helps him and even the nurse Linda follows them. 

They all take the elevator to the roof top. 

Mrs white opens the big door that takes to the roof after getting out of the elevator. 

The two young Lena and Adam are sitting covered in blankets when they interrupt their lovely moment. 

Adam stands "dad!"  
Mr white in tears "Adam!" 

They both run to get into each other's arms. 

"I trusted you" Mrs white tells Lena. 

Lena who doesn't understand a single thing is going on sees a familiar face. 

Wondering where she saw him and her head starts hurting. 

She gets flashbacks from the accident day... She tries hardly to remember this guy, who is standing ashamed of himself. 

And she realizes, she looks at him again and confirms.  
"you are the one who hit me with the car aren't you!" she yells, and everyone turns to him. 

"what do you mean Lena!" Adam wonders and takes an other look at the guy, and he recognizes him, he works for his father since he was a teenager. 

"I told you everything and you called him immediately" Mrs white ignoring the side drama and focusing on hers. 

"I did not I swear!" Lena answers, with the pain gets worse she puts her hands on her head. 

Adam runs to her.  
The nurse too.  
The man in black runs back to the elevator leaving .  
And the parents stand there looking not understanding what they should do. 

Adam confused puts his hands on hers trying to confort her" Lena... Lena... Are you okay? "

" what is hurting you? " the nurse asks. 

But Lena's pain goes extreme, and she starts losing consciousness, everyone around yelling but she hears nothing, everything goes dark like she jumped in the black hole. 

" Lena... Lena... Lena... " a female voice calling her name but she can't tell if it's her mother's or kam's. 

a flash of light getting closer and it hurts her eyes, that she can't open them. 

"Lena... Can you hear me? " the same voice keeps calling. 

Lena hears it quite well it's her mom's, with a side voice of the ICU monitor attached to her. 

Why is she attached to the icu monitor!! 

She struggles more but succeed this time and opens her eyes... A blury image of people surrounding her that gets clearer, her mom, Kam, her father, two doctors and a nurse. 

A doctor helps her to get conscious, the other one opens her eyes and puts a light on them, the nurse fixes the bed position, and everyone around are in tears. 

Lena doesn't understand what is going on.  
Why is she in some hospital room and not the one she used to be in?, why is everyone crying like she is dying or something like that? 

Too many questions but the important is where is Adam? Why isn't he with her right now? His face was the last thing she saw before collapsing. 

"mom where am I ?" with a raspy voice she asks and tries to stand. 

" don't move honey, you are in the hospital, you got hit by a car" her mom answers and approaches her after that the doctors finishes consulting her. 

Lena laughs " are you kidding me mom?" 

"she is not dear, you got hit by a car while you were with Kam" her father explains.

"dad of course I got hit by a car, but I'm not talking about that, why am I in this room and not in the old one, and where is Adam?"

"who is Adam?" her mother asks.

Lena stares at Kam waiting for an answer but the other one stares back at her friend not having an answer.

"what is wrong with you guys?" she yells.

"she may be hallucinating, the hit was hard on her head, and even the coma can cause a wrong memory" a doctor explains and adds "but it's temporary don't worry" he comfort her parents.

"what do you mean by coma?" Lena furiously asks.  
Her mother approaches to calm her.

"don't touch me, just answer my question, why he said coma?"

"you were unconscious for a month honey" her father answers her.

"you are lying!" she screams, and tries to get out of bed

"Kam help me, they are trying to make me look like a fool"

But Kam confirms what the parents just said "they are not Lena, you were in a coma in the past month, I'm so sorry"

"this can't be true, tell me you're joking" she hardly stands on one foot.

" please calm down Lena"

But Lena doesn't want to calm down, she pushes everyone, which forces the doctors to catch her, and put her back in bed, while she screams, they give her an injection, and the next minute she falls into a deep sleep.

6 MONTHS LATER 

08:00 Am  
Lena's house

Lena turns the alarm off and jumps out of bed, takes a quick shower, brushes her hair, wears a lovely black dress and black shoes, puts her coat on and goes downstairs to the kitchen where her father is already up reading the local newspaper, and her mom is preparing pancakes.

Lena passes by the kitchen takes an apple and leaves immediately, she hurries to the bus station where Kam is waiting. 

They both take the first bus out of town. 

Sitting in the back, Lena on the window side and Kam next to her both listening to music. 

The trip takes fourty minutes before attending their destination. 

Out of the bus, Lena buys a beautiful small flower bouquet. 

They walk for ten minutes silently until they arrive to the cemetery, they ask for Adam White's grave and the agent guide them to it. 

In memory of ADAM WHITE, loving son and friend.  
Always in our thoughts forever in our hearts. 

This gives Lena goosebumps. 

She puts the flowers on his grave and remains silent. 

Kam notices her discomfort so she decides to leave her alone. 

Lena takes a seat next to his grave and starts doing something she did before, talking to him without getting a response, even it only happened in her head, it doesn't mean it's not real. 

It was real to her and that's all that matters. 

"Long time no see Adam? Did you miss me? Because I missed you, and probably I will miss you for the rest of my life, but I'm okay with it" 

"do you remember that roof top date we had, that was the first date, and the last one" 

"I mean we planned for a second one, but I woke up unfortunately" 

"To be honest sometimes I wish I didn't wake up and stayed with you" 

She whipes her tears. 

"but that's impossible to ask for" 

"you know what I regret more, is that I didnt tell you how I truly felt, I mean it was obvious that I liked you, but believe me it was more than that, I actually loved you, people have different definitions of love, and what I felt in the short time we spent together was LOVE for me"

"I'm grateful for everything we had, and if I get the chance to go back in time I'll get into that accident again to be in coma and meet you, maybe i'll even ask the driver to hit me harder, so I'll spend more than just one month in coma" 

She laughs. 

"I'm leaving now, and I promise to come again" 

"Can I ask for something" 

"Visit me in my dreams at least we'll go on that date we planned" 

"please" 

She whipes her tears, kisses her hand and puts it on the grave to touch it one last time then leaves. 

At the entrance Kam is waiting for her friend, once she sees her coming, she takes her in her arms. 

Kam was always there for her and will always be, you know what they say a true friend is the one offering a shoulder to cry on, and for Lena it was always Kam. 

"You will get over it, it may take few more weeks, months or even years, but that day when you will wake up and say" I'm happy that I got through that and survived" Will come eventually , and all your suffering will be a memory, a good story that you will tell your grand children" Kam wisely says. 

"thank you"  
"anytime" 

The two girls walk to the bus station wondering what to do next. 

Kam looks at Lena "there is an exhibition at the museum this afternoon"

Lena stares at her clothes " do you think we'll make it in time if we pass by your place and change our clothes " 

They exchange weird looks, realizing that they are having crazy ideas again, then they both burst out laughing and say:

"we better call an Uber driver"  
"if we want to make it in time".

. THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more updates


End file.
